


Light Rising

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Fall of Ben Solo [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conflicted Kylo Ren, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Gen, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, kinda sorta a novelization?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: “Kylo hadn’t seen Poe in a decade. He was nearly thirty now (had time really flown by like that?), Poe was thirty-two. He could still remember so much about Poe he couldn’t afford to remember — the sound of his voice, the accidental brush of their hands. Kylo was grateful that he was the only one on the shuttle who could read minds, because no one could ever guess he was nearly going mad without Poe.”————The Force Awakens, from Kylo Ren’s point of view.





	Light Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Still doing this simultaneous business here.

When Snoke’s hologram broadcast into Kylo Ren’s quarters, Kylo Ren knew immediately what it was about. He knelt in his quarters, almost instinctively, and Snoke looked him over before saying, “Kylo Ren.”

”Supreme Leader.”

”You know exactly why I am contacting you.”

”Too well.”

”The last piece of the map to Skywalker has been found,” Snoke rumbled, “On Tuanul. A man named Lor San Tekka carries it.”

”Tekka.” Kylo could recognize the name; Tekka had been a friend of his m — the General’s, he quickly corrected himself. “I will take care of him,” he said. 

“There’s something more. The man who meets with him is a man you know too well. Your old friend, Poe Dameron.” A beat. “Long ago, you had feelings for him, is that right?”

”He means nothing to me, Supreme Leader.”

Snoke laughed; unlike his other laughs, it sounded like a scoff. “Even across galaxies I can read your mind, Kylo Ren. You love him. He’s in your bones, your heart, your head, and it’s not so easy to get him out, is it?”

Silence. 

“It will not be easy a test, but you know this, don’t you?” Snoke said. “Find Poe Dameron, and bring him to the Finalizer. When you do, get the map from him, by any means necessary.”

Kylo’s breath hitched. He’d gotten used to the interrogations over the course of a decade (nothing like his first interrogation where he threw up afterwards), but this...he couldn’t do this to Poe. Breaking his mind into small pieces, shattering it...

”Surely there’s another way?”

”You have...doubts?” Snoke said. 

“No, Supreme Leader — ’’

”Would you rather that incompetent fool Hux did the job? We would scarcely get the information we seek under him — and Dameron would be a battered mess.”

Kylo steeled himself. Snoke was right, of course. The thought of Poe being taken and destroyed under Hux’s hands was...more than distasteful, it was unthinkable. 

“I will prepare my ship at once,” Kylo said. 

“Excellent. Contact me when you have Dameron...”

Snoke’s hologram faded out, and Kylo was left alone. He couldn’t do this, but if the alternative was failing the Supreme Leader, having Poe broken under Hux...

He could do this. All he had to do was get his shuttle prepared. He rose, left, ordered other officers outside to prepare his shuttle, and boarded it with his own troops. Other troopers were on other shuttles; Jakku would see a reckoning today. 

Kylo hadn’t seen Poe in a decade. He was nearly thirty now (had time really flown by like that?), Poe was thirty-two. He could still remember so much about Poe he couldn’t afford to remember — the sound of his voice, the accidental brush of their hands. Kylo was grateful that he was the only one on the shuttle who could read minds, because no one could ever guess he was nearly going mad without Poe. 

He would find him. He would have the map. Either Tekka or Poe would give it willingly to the First Order; there would be no need for anything else. Kylo Ren could promise himself that. 


End file.
